This invention relates to carbostyril derivatives. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to carbostyril derivatives having utility as coccidiostats.
Coccidiosis is a severe disease of poultry, especially chickens, and many compounds have been developed for combatting it. However, the causative organisms have the ability to develop resistance to such compounds to that after a period of use, most coccidiostats gradually lose their effectiveness and must be replaced. Accordingly there is a continuing need for new, non-toxic coccidiostats.